Мастер Чепел
Мастер Чепел (マスター・チャペル, Master C или Chapel) ― Наставник Вульфвуда и Ливио в организации «Око Михаила». Личность left|thumb|199x199px Внешний вид Сюжет Прошлое Chapel along with Livio and Wolfwood are considered among the best assassins the Eye of Michael ever made. He is also the person that trained the two, Livio and Wolfwood, he lost his legs after Razlo killed nine members of the Eye of Michael, he takes the blame and shoots himself, begging the Eye of Michael council not to kill Livio, for he had great potential. Арка Крест Х Chapel is first seen when he and Livio are invited to be part of the Gung Ho Guns, he brings with him a «army» as Legato calls it, a few members of the Eye of Michael organization, and Livio who was carrying two dead intruders. The two are given two coins and are sent after Vash, Chapel also witnesses Knives's ascension, he is also there with Livio, they begin to attack Wolfwood, but Elendira tells them to to stop, because if the don't he would kill them, they leave Wolfwood alone, for the moment. After Knives, Legato and Elendira took Vash, he, Livio and Wolfwood quickly followed in their path of destruction on foot, he constantly criticized Wolfwood for not killing the once opposing Knives. After Wolfwood once again betrays the Gung Ho Guns, and goes after Vash, when he escapes, Livio and Chapel, confront him and take him down, but Vash steps in and saves him with his Angel Arm. Арка Возвращение After the escape of Wolfwood, he and Livio, decide to pay a little visit to the orphanage Wolfwood was raised in, using the caretaker and a few children as bait to lure Wolfwood there and they succeed. Nicholas makes his way to the orphanage, but doesn't kill a single, this enrages him. When Livio begins to show his abilities he begins to explain how the serum Livio took made him more stronger than Wolfwood. He tries to kill Wolfwood when Livio is taken down, but he loses to Wolfwood in mere seconds, later when Razlo defeats Wolfwood, but his happiness is cut short when Wolfwood rises once more. After a brutal battle he tries to kill Wolfwood, but as soon as he shoots, Wolfwood takes two batches of the serum, Wolfwood then breaks his neck, thinking he is dead, Wolfwood continues his battle with Razlo, but as he is ready to kill Razlo, he is shot with the sharp part of Chapel's cross in the arm, thinking Chapel was aiming for him, Razlo uses his machine gun and kills Chapel once and for all. Способности и Силы Chapel is an expert assassin, he has trained both Nicholas Wolfwood and Razlo/Livio, it is possible he took the serum to improve his abilities, serum that offers a better marksmanship, healing abilities and a very strong body. He uses a Punisher cross, very similar to Wolfwood's but it has sharp edges, that he can use to stab his enemies. In the manga he uses a wheelchair to more around, in the anime Chapel also uses coffins to trick his opponents, he also carries a Punisher cross, that can split into twin machine guns. Цитаты Прочее Когда в организации решали судьбу Ливио-Разло, потребовал взять его жизнь, но оставить мальчика, в результате стал для Разло самым важным человеком. Вульфвуд же при побеге из организации прострелил ему позвоночник, сделав Чепела инвалидом. Но даже прикованный к инвалидному креслу, Чепел остался грозным противником, с лёгкостью управляющимся Карателем. Во время боя между Вульфвудом и Разло, попытался убить их обоих, но Вульфвуд прикрыл Разло. Разгневанный предательством Разло убил Чепела. Вероятно, из-за приёма препаратов выглядит старше, чем есть на самом деле — как глубокий старик. Из-за того, что его тело достигло предела, больше не мог принимать регенерирующие препараты и не смог восстановить повреждённый позвоночник. Был одним из первых приглашённых в Ганг-Хоу-Ганс, однако, из-за побега Вульфвуда и травмы так фактически и не вступил. Его место занял Вульфвуд, взяв его имя в качестве прозвища, как у остальных членов Ганг-Хоу-Ганс. В аниме не появляется. Не следует путать с Чепелом Эвегрином — персонажем, который являлся наставником Вульфвуда по версии аниме.